


Heartless, More or Less

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Claiming, Nemesis!Clarisse, godswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Clarisse la Rue, unclaimed demigod. Questless, hopeless, meaningless. Until she stops loving.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Heartless, More or Less

"How'd you get in contact with Nemesis?"

  
Ethan Nakamura was not unknown to Clarisse la Rue and her sudden nature, he just wasn't expecting it right as he was trying to leave camp.

  
"Keep yourself down, la Rue!" He turns to her, his right eye looking for Clarisse, "Give me a minute."

  
His bag is almost finished. It’s just his clothes, a picture of the boy he's leaving behind in the bed they share, and extra eye patches.

  
"Whatever," Clarisse whispers now, heading outside, in front of Hermes cabin. Seconds later, Ethan follows her out.

  
"What do you want?" Ethan starts walking closer to where he needs to be, forcing Clarisse to follow.

  
"How did you get in contact with Nemesis?"

  
"What do you need her for?" Ethan pauses, bringing his free hand to the empty eye socket where his left eye was, "Oh, you're looking to get claimed, aren't you?"

  
"Took you long enough," Clarisse grumbles, shivering, the nights too cold.

  
"Well, I iris-messaged her, but I assume that didn't work for you."

  
"Guess she didn't take your brain," Clarisse remarks, "Just your eye."

  
"I'd try a sacrifice; ancient greek style."

  
"I'd get in trouble if I killed someone for a sacrifice."

  
"Use an animal." Ethan replies, "Now, please let me go."

  
"You're leaving Alabaster," Clarisse replies, "Trouble in paradise or another lover?"

  
"Its none of your business, Clarisse." Ethan tells her, "just worry about being claimed, la Rue."

  
"I'm not going to snitch; it’s not my issue."

  
“Good.” Ethan doesn't look back at her as he heads out into the darkness, leaving Clarisse at the edge of the forest.

* * *

Clarisse turns towards the forest, it shouldn't be hard to get and gut an animal for Nemesis.

Clarisse was right, the animal was an easy find; sacrificing was an easy task. Making sure it got Nemesis's attention, now that was the task. Luckily for her, karma was in her favor or Nemesis was bored. It doesn't matter now.

"You summoned me?"

  
"Yes, Nemesis."

  
Nemesis plops down onto the ground and lights a cigarette. She can see Clarisse just barely due to the cigarette, but neither of them says anything.

  
"What for?" Nemesis blows the smoke into Clarisse's face, she flinches but doesn’t stand down.

  
"I want to be claimed, I'm sick and tired of being just another unknown face in the crowd."

  
"So you got my message."

"Yes, I did." Clarisse replies, "and I don't see why you can't just claim me."

  
"Ah but I need something from you if you want something from me." Nemesis tells her, "for balance's sake after all. Who would I be without it?"

  
Clarisse sits down in silence, Nemesis stands, making sure the height scale is unbalanced.

  
"Nevermind," Nemesis replies, "anyways, what should I take?"

  
"You're going to help me?" Clarisse asks, looking straight up into another puff of cigarette smoke, "I mean, of course, you will. I did the steps necessary to do so."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Nemesis comments, "I'll take your heart."

  
This makes the hairs on Clarisse's neck stand, "I can't live without it."

  
"Oh, right," Nemesis replies, "Mortal." She paused tossing the cigarette onto the ground and lights the lighter once more, "I'll take your ability to love. It'll do you a favor anyways; your crush on Silena is obvious."

  
Clarise pauses, "I do not have a crush on Silena Beauregard."

  
"Sure you don't," Nemesis scoffs, "Let's get this done with, I have a pretty little number in Chicago to meet up with."

  
Clarisse is preoccupied; she's thinking of Ethan and Alabaster, of the entire Aphrodite Cabin, and of Silena and Charles in particular, love is tricky and…

  
Her ability to do so is gone. She can hear her heartbeat as she looks up to Nemesis, "I expect a thank you."

  
"Thank you," Clarisse is colder; the change is instant.

  
Nemesis smirks, but it's not like anyone can see due to the darkness, "Pleasure doing business with you; expect the scales over your head during breakfast."

  
"Alright," Clarisse stands to leave as the Goddess leaves her in the dark, cold and heartless and more pleased than she's ever been.


End file.
